rpg_transcriptsfandomcom-20200214-history
2012-02-27
Feb 27 19:44:46 2012 : Master_GM: Feb 27 19:45:40 2012 : Master_GM: Currently present: Captain Arkoh, Pedric, Tetka, and Shi'tal. Feb 27 19:47:40 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh motions to the rest of the group to stay back as he approaches the henchmen. "Evening, gentlemen. I must admit that it's a bit...surprising to see you." Feb 27 19:48:06 2012 : Pedric: Pedric is upright, but only with the aid of his bodyguard, Tal. He is laughing, and shouting out many lewd things in several different languages. Feb 27 19:48:49 2012 : Jik Frill: "Indeed. But we have our orders. You see the boss is in a bind and will need the rest of your payment post haste..." Feb 27 19:49:45 2012 : Tetka: Tetka keeps a hand on his pistol, just in case. Feb 27 19:49:50 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh is a bit concerned, but hides it quickly. "I...was assured I had a little more time to pay him back." Feb 27 19:50:53 2012 : Jik Frill: "Well, things have had to change. Dro likes you, he has never had a complaint about you, so he has decided to give you 24 hours to pay back everything you owe." Feb 27 19:51:02 2012 : ** Shi'tal is being kept upright by Pedric's bodyguard after her numeroes attemtps to walk on her own. She stopps her quiet giggling upon spotting the people waiting for them. ** Feb 27 19:51:59 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "24 hours? That's practically robbery! I have another shipment to deliver that will take at least 72..." Feb 27 19:52:07 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "I can deliver the money after that." Feb 27 19:53:21 2012 : Jik Frill: "Well, you can always sell the ship, the items onboard. I don't make the rules here I just enforce them..." He pauses for a moment, "Say you are on a gambling ship you can always try your hand at that." Feb 27 19:53:53 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "If I sell my ship, I can't do business anymore and that would be bad for your boss." Feb 27 19:54:22 2012 : Jik Frill: "Getting the money back is his main proirity." Feb 27 19:54:37 2012 : Jik Frill: *priority Feb 27 19:54:47 2012 : Pedric: Pedric has ceased his rantings, and now appears to be trying his best to pay attention to the conversation. Though who's to say if he's actually succeeding or not. Feb 27 19:55:21 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Why does he need this money so badly? Maybe we could help him out." Feb 27 19:55:34 2012 : ** Shi'tal looks back and forth between her new captain and the thug trying to rip him off. She's starting to stand a bit straighter the situation quickly sobering her. Her hand rests on the blaster pistol at her waist, just in case ** Feb 27 19:55:45 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "If he needs an extra blaster, my crew would be more than happy to assist." Feb 27 19:57:00 2012 : Jik Frill: "He doesn't need any of that. He is going to see his father, his father expects results so he is collected all of debts that are owed to him to prove his business is profitable. Dro the Greater is not an easy Hutt to please." Feb 27 19:57:27 2012 : SPYDER-SP4: (Surely if we kill his father, the problem will be solved) Feb 27 19:57:52 2012 : Master_GM: Remember kids violence is always the answer. Feb 27 19:58:59 2012 : Pedric: Pedric looks at Arkoh, and says something in heavily slurred Arkanian. Feb 27 19:59:17 2012 : Jik Frill: "He wasn't giving any advanced warning, so he has to make these quick. Pay it off or give us the ship or something bad might happen." Feb 27 20:01:19 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh mutters something back briefly to Pedric, then says to the enforcers, "Alright, I can see that there's no convincing you. If you'll come with me onto the ship, I can give you the money." Feb 27 20:01:32 2012 : Tetka: He grumbles. Feb 27 20:02:41 2012 : Jik Frill: "Why do we need to come onto your ship? It sounds awfully suspect to me. You bring out here. Besides you wouldn't want to kill Dro the Lesser's right hand man. It will be bad for you...very bad." Feb 27 20:03:13 2012 : SPYDER-SP4: (Just cap the idiot and let's go for his boss and his bosses daddy while we're at it) Feb 27 20:03:36 2012 : Pedric: After getting an answer, he turns to the Twi'lek and starts to converse with him in Ryl. Or at least tries to, if he'll respond. Feb 27 20:08:55 2012 : Jik Frill: "All right I can hardly refuse a drink." Feb 27 20:09:45 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh quietly breathes a sigh of relief, then responds, "Alright, gentlemen, right this way." Feb 27 20:10:25 2012 : Jik Frill: He and the two Wookiee bodyguards follow Arkoh into the ship. Feb 27 20:11:23 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Now, if you'll just sit here," he motions toward a couple chairs near the cargo hold, "I'll break out the drinks. You want ice with it?" Feb 27 20:11:24 2012 : ** Tetka comes aboard and tries to head discreetly to the cockpit. ** Feb 27 20:11:45 2012 : Pedric: Tal passes Shi'tal off to Tetka, unless she can carry herself by now. He clearly wants to avoid the pretty clear skirmish that is in the near future. Feb 27 20:12:05 2012 : Pedric: He and Pedric go elsewhere to wait for things to die down. Feb 27 20:12:09 2012 : ** Shi'tal takes a step and finds herself nearly toppling over from dizziness. She tries to hold onto someone and stumbles ** Feb 27 20:12:28 2012 : Jik Frill: "My guards are on duty it is just me... Feb 27 20:12:37 2012 : ** Shi'tal makes it back to the ship slowly ** Feb 27 20:12:42 2012 : Jik Frill: And I will take ice." Feb 27 20:13:36 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Hardly a favorable situation" Arkoh thinks to himself. He smiles and continues, "Right away. Once you're all settled in, I'll bring out the money." Feb 27 20:14:09 2012 : Jik Frill: "Bring all of it, Dro is going to need it." Feb 27 20:14:26 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Sure, sure." He heads off to his cabin. Feb 27 20:15:01 2012 : ** Shi'tal finds herself in the mess with the Twi'lek and his Wookie lackies. She collapses into one of the chairs and starts staring at them ** Feb 27 20:15:11 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 slowly stops rotating and her eyes change to a light brown as she thinks she hears someone coming back on the ship. Immediately she reaches down and ejects the music disk, taking it carefully in her hand and reopening her internal storage to put it away before stashing it. ** Feb 27 20:15:45 2012 : Jik Frill: "What's wrong with you girlie? Captian bringing drunk girls to slip with..." Feb 27 20:16:18 2012 : Jik Frill: "I can say he likes the exotic." He says looking Shi'tal over. Feb 27 20:16:38 2012 : ** Shi'tal points to herself and says with a bit of a slur. "I'm the new mechanic! Thank you very much... And I don't like you" ** Feb 27 20:16:57 2012 : ** Tetka reaches into the chest, and retrieves a large blaster rifle. ** Feb 27 20:17:15 2012 : Jik Frill: He laughs. "Ohohoh, that is a good one." Feb 27 20:17:29 2012 : Tetka: He looks it over with admiration, then reaches into the chest and pulls out a pair of power packs, which he proceeds to load into it. Feb 27 20:17:38 2012 : Jik Frill: "Mechanic, huh? You any good?" Feb 27 20:18:14 2012 : ** Shi'tal starts speaking in her native tongue, all the while looking him up and down. ** Feb 27 20:18:47 2012 : Shi'tal: not in a very appreciative way either Feb 27 20:18:59 2012 : Jik Frill: "What language you speaking there girlie? Or is that just incoherent babble?" Feb 27 20:19:31 2012 : Master_GM: The two Wookiees behind him chuckle. Feb 27 20:19:52 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 exiting the captain's quarters, she looks this way and that to make sure that she wasn't caught, the brown slowly melting into a light purple as she sees that in fact she is safe. She floats down the hallway to look for whoever has come back ** Feb 27 20:19:55 2012 : Shi'tal: "Wouldn't you like to know, aruetii," she says, the word being one of the ones she spews Feb 27 20:20:46 2012 : Master_GM: "Hey, I don't know what you just said, but it doesn't sound like a nice word. You best watch you mouth." Feb 27 20:21:04 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh passes SPY on his way to his quarters, but doesn't say anything. He's still trying to plan this little adventure. Feb 27 20:22:01 2012 : Master_GM: He pulls a blaster from his holster. Feb 27 20:22:01 2012 : Shi'tal: "Ori'buyce, kih'kovid," she mutters. Feb 27 20:22:37 2012 : Shi'tal: "Oh I have one of those too," she says drawing her own. Feb 27 20:23:17 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: The captain returns with the drinks, and says, "Now, now, there's no need to get all worked up, Shi'tal." Feb 27 20:23:31 2012 : Master_GM: The Wookiees pull their weapons as well. Feb 27 20:23:50 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "She's a little drunk...please excuse this outburst. She's really a nice girl once you get to know her." Feb 27 20:23:56 2012 : Master_GM: "Your 'mechanic' here has quite a little mouth." Feb 27 20:24:24 2012 : Shi'tal: "It's alright, Captain.. just comparing weapons," she says with an innocent smile. Feb 27 20:24:58 2012 : Master_GM: (He is guessing at this point. Especially since she said that she is spewing the words.) Feb 27 20:25:15 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "I'm sure he found it quite interesting. Just go to the cargo hold for now and see what Pedric is up to." Feb 27 20:26:59 2012 : Master_GM: "All right if you have the money now you are just wasting our time, we have other appointments to meet. If you have the credits now get them, otherwise get back to us when you do." Feb 27 20:27:00 2012 : ** Shi'tal shrugs, putting away her blaster in the same movement. She stands slowly and stumbles her way out heading in the wrong direction of the hold being new to the ship afterall. ** Feb 27 20:27:46 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 watches the captain as he passes, her light purple eyes turning into a deeper shade of purple, but she doesn't speak either as he appeared to be in deep thought, and she knew from experience that it would serve no purpose other than to annoy him. She wondered if perhaps they would perhaps stay stationary long enough for her to repair a few dents on the ship's hull, and set off in the direction that she saw the captain head in. She is surprised to bump into an unidentified woman on the way ** Feb 27 20:28:47 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "I know. You're busy men. I'll go get those credits now. As I said, they're in several different rooms, so I'll be doing a bit of running around." Feb 27 20:28:50 2012 : SPYDER-SP4: "UNIDENTIFIED LIFE FORM ABOARD THE SHIP!" she cries as if scandalized "Identify yourself immediately!" Feb 27 20:29:00 2012 : Shi'tal: "Wayii! Should watch where you're going," she slures, leaning against the wall. Feb 27 20:29:20 2012 : Shi'tal: "Shh.. not so loud..." Feb 27 20:29:40 2012 : Jik Frill: "Right," he says taking a sip of his drink. Feb 27 20:30:12 2012 : Pedric: Pedric and Tal go to check to see if there are any races starting soon. Feb 27 20:30:43 2012 : Shi'tal: "I'm Shi'tal..." Feb 27 20:32:25 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 hovers silently for a few seconds, her eyes losing their color, before slowly turning yellow. As the woman spoke her name, SPY instantly entered a snapshot of the woman's face, and the name Shi'tal into her memory. She then noticed that Shi'tal was slumped weakly against the wall. She must be injured! "Do you require assistance miss? This ship contains a doctor" ** Feb 27 20:33:32 2012 : Shi'tal: "Not unless your doctor has a cure for drunkedness I just need to sleep..." she says. "Though a cure for a hangover would be nice too in the morning." Feb 27 20:35:26 2012 : Tetka: (I think his cure for drunkenness would involve ripping your arms off and bleeding all of the alcohol out.) Feb 27 20:35:32 2012 : Tetka: (Along with the blood) Feb 27 20:35:38 2012 : Tetka: (Oh, or that) Feb 27 20:37:19 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 studied the posture and facial expression of Shi'tal doubtfully, then her eyes darkened into a golden yellow. She knew what this condition was! This woman was drunk, a condition brought about by the consumption of too much alcohol. SPY had been instructed before on what to do with any drunk woman she encountered aboard the ship "There is a bed available for you to rest in, I can show you the way" ** Feb 27 20:38:00 2012 : SPYDER-SP4: (I think removing both of her arms would be more efficient, but I'm no doctor) Feb 27 20:40:12 2012 : ** Shi'tal nods and grabs onto Spy's form allowing the droid to lead her wherever. "Sounds good, beskar'ad," she says. ** Feb 27 20:43:16 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 slowly navigates through the hall, making sure not too move too fast for the wobbly woman, and slowly but surely brings her to Tetka's room, escorting her inside and making a grand gesture toward it with one of her arms. "Please be sure to make yourself comfortable!" she advises in a sincrere fashion. ** Feb 27 20:43:28 2012 : Master_GM: Where is the good doctor anyway? Feb 27 20:44:20 2012 : ** Dr. Ralrarra is sitting in his cabin, enjoying his usual pursuits. A fine glass of wine, a good book, and wookiee opera. A type of music that most people can't seem to stand. He's relaxing in his chair, feet up on his bed, reading through one of his fine classics, dressed just in his dapper vest ** Feb 27 20:44:32 2012 : SPYDER-SP4: (Yes, it's just an example of a droid taking a joke literally, not an attempt to get her date raped :P) Feb 27 20:44:56 2012 : Shi'tal: "Vor entye," she says and make sher way to the bed, collapsing on it. A loud snore signifies she's asleep. Feb 27 20:45:37 2012 : Master_GM: I am now trying to imagine Wookiee Opera... Feb 27 20:45:42 2012 : Master_GM: It sounds horrible. Feb 27 20:45:55 2012 : SPYDER-SP4: (Wow... he's so sophisticated. I feel like a barbarian now) Feb 27 20:45:56 2012 : Tetka: (GRRRAAAAWRRORRRORAGGHHH) Feb 27 20:46:54 2012 : Dr. Ralrarra: (You guys just don't appreciate the classics) Feb 27 20:48:55 2012 : Tetka: (Ralrarra is Hank McCoy) Feb 27 20:49:16 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: (lol seriously) Feb 27 20:49:20 2012 : Master_GM: Well, then he needs to be hanging upside down or something. Feb 27 20:49:24 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 leaves the sleeping mechanic in Tetka's bed and heads off to the cockpit, her eyes returning to a light shade of purple as she spots Tetka, apparently ignoring the gun that he was preparing. "Tetka, I have identified a drunk female in the hallway, and I have successfully directed her to your room as you requested a few months ago. She is fast asleep" she announced proudly ** Feb 27 20:49:35 2012 : Tetka: (He just needs to dye his fur blue) Feb 27 20:51:24 2012 : Jik Frill: He sighs as he is waiting for Arkoh to return he finished his drink, "He is taking so long we should just go." Feb 27 20:51:46 2012 : Jik Frill: "He can have the credits to us when he actually has it all together..." Feb 27 20:52:50 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: As he says that, his comlink crackles to life. It's the captain. Feb 27 20:53:59 2012 : ** Shi'tal dreams of chicken ** Feb 27 20:54:22 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: (and rice?) Feb 27 20:54:28 2012 : Shi'tal: and potatoes and corn Feb 27 20:55:15 2012 : ** SPYDER-SP4 takes notice of Tetka's facial expression, her eyes turning into a dark, stormy grey. Before she can ask if she's made another mistake, however, Tetka gives her an order. Her eyes immedietly return to a lilac at the opportunity to redeem herself. Just as quickly the order is recinded and her eyes return to a stormy grey. She leaves the cockpit with a dejected slump to her arms ** Feb 27 20:56:30 2012 : Jik Frill: He gets up and begins to walk to the door. Feb 27 20:57:03 2012 : Jik Frill: Of the cargo hold heading to the ramp. Feb 27 20:57:20 2012 : Dr. Ralrarra: (Go ask the wookiee to rip off some limbs :P ) Feb 27 20:57:38 2012 : SPYDER-SP4: (You mean to tell me we aren't going to kill these losers? What is the world coming to?) Feb 27 20:58:46 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: (So they're just leaving the ship?) Feb 27 20:59:18 2012 : Master_GM: Yeah they are tired of waiting... Feb 27 20:59:33 2012 : Pedric: (oh... Well.. I guess I don't get to have my fun) Feb 27 20:59:44 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Gentlemen! Leaving so soon?" Feb 27 20:59:45 2012 : Master_GM: They haven't left... Feb 27 20:59:59 2012 : Jik Frill: "We are tired of waiting..." Feb 27 21:00:10 2012 : Jik Frill: "Call us when you actually have all of the credits." Feb 27 21:00:54 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Well, I can't seem to find ALL of the credits, but my friend here has a proposition for you." He motions for Pedric to join him as he sees him coming toward the ramp. Feb 27 21:01:25 2012 : Jik Frill: "What the human that thinks he can speak Ryl?" Feb 27 21:01:45 2012 : Jik Frill: "His accent is so thick you can barely understand him." Feb 27 21:02:07 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Just listen for a few moments. I think you'll like what he has to say. He IS a businessman like yourselves, after all." Feb 27 21:02:25 2012 : Jik Frill: He sighs, "Fine..." Feb 27 21:02:30 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: He then turns to Pedric, "Just speak Basic so you don't make him mad." Feb 27 21:02:47 2012 : Pedric: After having a little more time to sober up, Pedric looks much more presentable, and approaches very dignified-like. He also exerts more energy into speaking clearer. He says something in Ryl, making sure to articulate clearly, feeling insulted by Jik's comments. Feb 27 21:03:36 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: "Or don't." The captain just shakes his head. Feb 27 21:04:04 2012 : Jik Frill: "What do want, human? He returns in Ryl. Feb 27 21:08:09 2012 : Arkoh Osoran: Arkoh crosses his arms while the exchange is taking place, ready in case things go badly. Feb 27 21:13:52 2012 : ** Shi'tal snores happily ** Category:Vong Wars